User blog:TSRITW/If an AI wrote two random episodes
First, I just typed the title. Then, the AI we guess what it means. I then give it the synopsis of the episode and this is what I got: We have been waiting for this day. And what was that about? Well, it seems that our first real encounter with alien life is over. You see, an enormous planet, with no name, is orbiting between Saturn and Earth, and it might be home to all the intelligent life there. But not enough to save us. The little planet has enough energy to sustain human life for a million years, but we need to use it for long-term growth. However, if the planet is destroyed we'll die too. And, since we are the children of the dead gods, you might not want us around. We don't know much about Earth or this planet yet. Our first contact took place in Earth's solar system, the Centauri System, which has an Earth like planet, similar to Earth, in the Alpha Centauri star system. As for humans, these creatures live on the surface of their own homeworld: Planet Alpha. ahem These are the results. Bold means it's a chunk of text I copied from the synopsis (except “WHO KNOWS WHAT AWAITS YOU!?” and “THE TWISTED ZONE”). ='WHO KNOWS WHAT AWAITS YOU!?'= You unlock this door with a key of imagination. Beyond it is a dimension. A dimension of dubbing. A dimension of translation. A dimension of technology. You’re moving into a land of both things and ideas; you’ve just crossed over into… THE TWISTED ZONE. As the two of you enter, the music suddenly shifts. "This is going pretty good," says Mr. Smith. "I'll tell you something you absolutely, positively don't want to believe. What happened here, in this world, doesn't happen here." "I'll tell you something you absolutely, positively absolutely don't want to believe." "What?" Mr. Smith asks. "It doesn't happen here," the other says. Then the door begins to shake. "I don't want this," he says, but the door remains open. "This is a lie." But the door is moving, and if the three of you just keep walking forward, it won't budge. But the door is moving, and as the three of you inch forward, it won't budge. "What happened here, in..." ''A Mysterious Place There's a place I've been going out to many times, which is in the Southern United States. It's actually the New Hampshire Outer Loop. It's an old rail line that ran right through the north end of Boston. There's one section that goes through Massachusetts and into New Hampshire and it's the first section that was built before there was even a rail service. You can see that there are a lot of really old track, old rails. Just as much of the old world as you could use as your home. I just went out for a day and walked and stopped and watched them. I met a few people, some of them I met years ago in the old New England area, a few of them that I didn't encounter for a long time, but a few of them I do. They were just there for a day, they were just like it was yesterday, they didn't recognize me as having come from New Hampshire, but all of a sudden, they realized I was from Massachusetts. This is a place that I... '''It starts with Jorvin singing while walking then he bumps into a portal then he gets sucked in, teleporting him into Numberland, and then he gets brought to Square Club. Then, Jorvin asks One how he can go back.' One replies that when he first died, and his life was in the ruins of his home, he fell into a portal. That's when he realized his own fate. When the movie was first broadcast, the portal didn't exist. The fact that Jorvin was in an alternate dimension is also true for the episode that aired in Japan in 2006. This means that this "Jorvin-verse" doesn't actually exist in an alternate universe, but that someone made up this mythology to fill the time and space that were left, without knowing it. So why is this a problem? Well, it would make it easier to follow, if the audience already knows that the main plot is a story about Jorvin. This is true since the storyline focuses on the people, but doesn't cover his time as the protagonist of the story, and so it isn't really in the background. It's just in the foreground of the story. Meanwhile, back at his home, Squarangl'r is trying to find Jorvin while standing on Rebe, who is annoyed cause someone is standing on her. Squarangl'r is getting more and more upset as Rebe says that she knows he's on the lookout for him. Squarangl'r is on the phone when Jorvin calls him and tells him that his mother had told him where he was, and that he would probably be dead in half an hour. Squarangl'r asks him to wait. The phone rings, and Squarangl'r picks it up. Squarangl'r takes a second to try and remember which side he's on, only to realize the call is coming from his family. Later, in the same apartment, Squarangl'r's mother calls him from the phone and asks him which side he's on. Squarangl'r realizes he has lost his sense of direction and starts to wander. He goes to his car and gets into his truck, and then to his house. Back at Numberland, One tells Jorvin how to go back, AND THEN HE GOES FLYING SO FAST that he teleported back to his home, leaving a transparent version of him and a bunch of sparks behind, fading away. And I can't forget that moment, as one of the things I love about watching this show is how it handles the fact that we live in the world and our relationship with our world. Sometimes, it's a great thing and sometimes that is a negative. I just wish there wasn't any way that we were ever stuck in this "one" place in this endless stream of lives—and that there were no reasons we all have to end up where we are in our own individual lives. It would certainly be preferable. But we all end up somewhere. And I guess there IS life after mortality. Which is one reason I have a real soft spot for them. Advertisement. Stray observations. I can just see them doing the whole "I'm the biggest fan ever" thing whenever they see the title card in the show, because they are just the most incredibly devoted fans ever. I think they like that show because it's an incredibly... Meanwhile, Squarangl'r is tired of finding Jorvin, but then he goes flying after Jorvin hits him and Rebe's face becomes happy. Unfortunately, Jorvin's impact caused Squarangl'r to go the same speed that Jorvin was going and that caused him to teleport to... Equestria. Squarangl'r takes some time getting used to living in Equestria, which involves finding some ponies who do things that he can relate to, but also realizing that it's hard to live with some of his new friends and new neighbors, as well as the fact that he's really only found his new home the day after he left his former home. As we get a little more of a look of just who Squarangl'r and his family are, more of them slowly show up, with him meeting Apple Bloom, Equestria's next ruler of the human race. Not only does this spark up some tension between Jorvin and Squarangl'r, we later see that Squarangl'r has begun to learn his roots, which include the fact that he... ''Duck's Dawn "In this world there is no salvation. There are only those who live and have lived. The world has always been. As soon as a man falls into despair that makes him lose his mind and he will find something. One of the hardest to understand concepts in the world is the concept of the dead. There are a lot of things that have died and have been lost. To a man alone without any relation to the world it may seem odd to have a connection with the dead… However for some reason that man is drawn to it. He has a connection to something that is not real. This is the most mysterious thing… it's the dead. In this world there has been no salvation. This is the world of Duck's Dawn." When they were young, they were brought up in a mansion, but when both their parents died, the estate was seized by the local government by mistake. Because of this, they were forced to live in the woods. When their memories of how to live come back, as well as the reason for them going into the... '''It was a normal day (well, half-normal since Sis Dawndusk came to Lemonland) until the sun was blocked by... a giant duck.' Sis (whom Lemonland had apparently come over to visit) said "Oh, I want this Duck, I want it right now, so I can go and get it." And she did. It was in this moment that the world turned upside down. For a moment I was convinced that he and I would marry each other right there. Not that I ever actually did, or even believed, that we'd ever get married. I can tell the truth - his duck was perfect. He was the perfect duck (not quite as perfect as "perfect" is), it was a bright orange duck, it came with a bunch of red/white flowers, the flowers would grow around it, so you wouldn't even need any flowers to smell the duck, and it was the same duck that the kids had seen from that other kid's house. That was when I began to see the truth: my mom and dad didn't have a single parent I could- At first, Chrissa accused Squarangl'r, but he explained that it had nothing to do with him.The real suspect is the one who tried to be unique: Sis Dawndusk. Meanwhile, Blitzy Jr. noticed it as well, and thus he dressed up in his CatFish costume, grabbed his signature golden rod, and started his mission... kind of. The moment he grabbed the golden rod, the camera in the camera was knocked out of focus, and they started looking for him! The next morning, the police were looking for the thief, who is still alive. There's only one problem: this guy is a thief himself, and he doesn't want to cooperate. So the police set a trap for him in a local park, and then they arrested him. So there's that. But this isn't the end of it. The cops have also noticed Blitzy Jr., and are looking for him as well. Blitzy Jr. has the same idea that his parents did: he will have a golden rod and catch the police! Blitzy Jr. is a... Sis said that she didn't intend to cause such an accident, but she knew that the only Numberlemon who could remove it is the one who is afraid of ducks: you know who I'm talking about. She then got scared so much that she went out of control and tried to use the duck on Sis by giving him a high voltage shock. He was saved when the Numberlemon from the water managed to stop the electricity from destroying his body. Sis was later seen in one of Raku's dreams in "Curse on you, Raku", where she tried to cheer up his mood when he fell into the dark ocean by playing on a computer that was also being used by the Phantom Rouge, a parody of the Phantom Troupe. After the events in "I-I-I-I", Raku decided to call her Numberone, an honorific for those who are best friends. After the Phantom Troupe defeated him, he called her Numberone again a few months later, to which she replied that she would be his Numberone forever. A few times later, they have appeared a couple times in the series. Fortunately, she's not going alone. Squarangl'r notified her that one of his OCs will help her in the episode, but she has to deflate the duck quick, before it gets larger and larger and eventually disrupt the entire Lemon System. I hope this isn't too difficult for the other OCs, too... After it's deflated, Lemon will be the winner. If the duck has a lot of weight, it can create a ripple effect, and this means a faster escape time for Lemon and her escape pod. So, while Lemon is distracted, Squarangl'r and his OC will do their own thing, distracting the enemy but not actually hurting them. Lemon will be safe as long as she's the one trying to deflate the duck. She's also the one who'll be in charge of making the escape pods as they leave, and she'll have to think fast, too. Finally, let's talk about why Lemon's costume is so bad-ass in the first place. While the rest of her costume is pretty. Chrissa was about to start her journey to pop the humongous duck when CatFish came in. He said that he'll help out with her assignment. When her mother went to the store, she was going to bring some friends, but there was a new store that was starting, in a town that was only recently connected with the city. "We're looking to go as far away from town as we can to make it easier for the kids," said CatFish. "We need kids who have families nearby." "I'm not sure if that'll work," replied Ms. Hensley. "I might let go of some options as I'm doing a lot of school," said CatFish. "Well," said Ms. Hensley, "that could be true." Kari said he felt sorry for her mother, and wanted to help her. But when she came home she didn't even know how to make a sandwich or put some salt in it. When she tried the duck soup, she said she had no clue what it was. *'Chrissa: Okay, then... SEVEN RAYS AND AWAY!!!!' *'CatFish: Hey, wait up! (deflates his inflatable shark that he carries around with him and flies towards the duck)' *CatFish: I'll explain later.. you can hear me from wherever you are. *CatFish: For now, let's talk. I have something important to ask you. *CatFish: And, for the record, I am not joking at all that I will ask you about it. It's important. *CatFish: So.. what is it? *CatFish: (the inflatable shark flies towards the ground and begins to float) *CatFish: What the fudge you talking about again?! *Peezy: (sighs) "Why?" Because, I'm not joking! There's actually something important here I'd *like to ask you about. *CatFish: What is it? *CatFish: (he puts his hands up in the air, revealing a pair of bat-wings. Peezy walks slowly near them and looks inside, shocked by what he sees) Chrissa and CatFish then arrived at the site of inflation. Chrissa wanted to simply pull the plug out, but CatFish suggested a better solution: the plug has a hook on it, which makes it convenient for his golden rod. Chrissa then attempted to get the plug out strongly, but she realized that she has a square inside: Camden. She splits into Camden and Jackerson, which the former started reeling in the plug, until it came out. The air that came out of the duck created a sonic boom that blasted Sonic Boomteen off from the universe. It also caused Camden and Jackerson to combine into Chrissa again. A small part of Kitty Hawk's crew decided to play a practical joke, which they successfully managed to pull off. However, one of the characters in the situation, CatFish, got hit in the head with a small object, causing the whole crew to fall down to the ground and crash. Kitty began to believe that Kitty Hawk was the villain, as there were no other witnesses to their antics. Chrissa and CatFish returned to home base, and just there, Squarangl'r announced that Chrissa has completed her mission, while also blaming Sis for causing all of the ruckus. In "The One I Love", Chrissa and CatFish get into a heated discussion over how many points each of them had saved so far. However, due to an argument involving Sis (who is wearing a disguise), it results in Chrissa being given the lead, as CatFish is revealed to be a bit obsessed with her. Meanwhile, the remains of the duck landed on top of Glitch and Alex's house, which made the latter mildly infuriated. "What is that? A duck or something?" But Glitch wasn't going to be deterred, and started to take off to the next neighborhood. "What's wrong with a duck? I think I can handle that!" The two soon began chasing the duck around the neighborhood, and eventually ended up in a nearby cemetery. A duck wasn't the only thing that had managed to slip its way into the world of the Glitch brothers. "Are you guys done now?" said Alex in fear. "This is one crazy city. We always end up in that world." "I think I can handle this." said Glitch, and Alex was still worried about the duck. So he decided he would go back outside to the backyard. However, a group of teenagers who were playing a prank on Alex were now standing outside trying to find him. Category:Blog posts Category:The Twisted Zone Category:Quack